I'm falling in love with you
by Janto.456
Summary: Summary: Jack and Ianto realise their feelings for each other, but will things go right for them when they are both hiding their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: I'm falling in love with you**

**Rating: 15, for language and suggestive-ness.**

**Character/Pairings: Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Jack/Ianto, Slight Gwen Bashing!**

**Spoilers: NO SPOILERS.**

**Warnings: Slight Gwen Bashing! Swearing, and suggestiveness towards sex.**

**Summary: Jack and Ianto realise their feelings for each other, but will things go right for them when they are both hiding their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND TORCHWOOD BELONG TO RUSSELL T DAVIES AND THE BBC.**

**Trust me, if i owned them, Ianto, Owen and Tosh would be alive.**

Jack looked up as he heard a knock at his office door. It wasn't Tosh or Owen because they would've came in by now, it also certainly wasn't Gwen. No, she wasn't polite enough to knock. Then it hit him. The sweet aroma of coffee. Ianto's coffee.

"Come in!" Jack had a huge grin plastered across his face, as Ianto entered his office.

Ianto made his way to Jack and placed the mug on his desk. Ianto was wearing his usual black suit with a red shirt. But as much as he denied it, they both knew it was because Jack had told him he looked good in red.

"Here you go, sir."

"Ianto, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jack?" Jack feined disappointment and Ianto went a deep shade of red.

"Sorry sir." Jack had to admit. He loved it when Ianto got embarrassed and luckily for him...That was a lot. Ianto always kept himself to himself and everyone knew that that was because of everything that happened with Lisa. However, since then and since Jack got back from his trip with the Doctor, they had gotten closer. Jack had comforted Ianto on many occasions and vice versa. But all that comfort always led to one thing...sex. At first, their relationship- if it ever was one- was strictly sex. But recently, Jack was getting used to the small things. Like the way Ianto held him after he came back to life. Or the way, he felt Ianto's hair brush along his jawline, when they cuddled after sex. It was even the way Ianto hid his true demeanor behind his suits, because Jack knew as soon as he got him out of his clothes (which was alot), he would be greeted with the true Ianto. The Ianto he was falling in love with. Wait..what?! Did he seriously just think that?

Jack was pulled from his thoughts, by a very worried looking Ianto.

"Sir?..I mean..Jack, are you okay?" Ianto's voice wavered.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine..now." Jack stared into Ianto's eyes as the worry slipped away and was replaced with affection.

"IANTO!" Gwen called. Ianto and Jack both looked away simultaneously.

"I promised I'd help her with a report.." Ianto explained. Wow, trust Gwen to ruin a moment, Jack thought. Ianto walked from the room but as he reached the door he turned and gave Jack his signature smile that he saved purely for him. That smile. That show-stopping, life-altering smile made Jack's heart skip a beat. But before he knew it he was gone.

"Wow," Jack thought aloud. "I'm falling in love with you.."

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP VERY SOON! ITS WORTH IT TO KEEP READING!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: I'm falling in love with you**

**Rating: 15, for language and suggestive-ness.**

**Character/Pairings: Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Jack/Ianto, Slight Gwen Bashing!**

**Spoilers: NO SPOILERS.**

**Warnings: Slight Gwen Bashing! Swearing, and suggestiveness towards sex.**

**Summary: Jack and Ianto realise their feelings for each other, but will things go right for them when they are both hiding their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND TORCHWOOD BELONG TO RUSSELL T DAVIES AND THE BBC.**

**Trust me, if i owned them, Ianto, Owen and Tosh would be alive.**

Ianto made his way through the hub with everyone's coffee, getting smiles and thank you's from Tosh and Owen, but barely a nod from Gwen. He hated how she didn't realise how much he actually did for her. He was about to make his way to Jack's office but was stopped by a shrewd voice.

"Ianto," Gwen whined. "Can you help me?" Ianto's heart sank, he was hoping he would get to _talk_ with jack.

"Yes, of course, let me just take this to Jack." Ianto gestured to the coffee he was holding. As much as he wanted to spend time with jack, he couldn't say no. Gwen would probably go moping off to Owen..or even worse Jack. Ianto knew he would take Gwen's side. The feelings between them were obvious and Ianto was just Jack's 'Part time shag', as Owen nicely put it.

"Ugh, hurry." Ianto rolled his eyes.

As he made his way towards the steps leading to Jack's office he realised he was sweating, which meant one thing...he was nervous. Fuck.

This always happened to him. Everytime he saw Jack or even came close to him he couldn't contain himself and he hated it. He had feelings for Jack before they even became close, but they were always buried under guilt for Lisa. He remembered times when Jack comforted him and when he tried to comfort Jack, but he knew it never phased him, he would most likely pour his heart out to Gwen. Gwen. Another reason Ianto hated his feelings for Jack. Everyone knew Gwen and Jack had liked each other, so when Jack suggested their arrangement, he knew it was because of Gwen's marriage. Ianto had almost hated himself for his love for Jack. He dreaded the day when Gwen would leave Rhys and Jack would have her finally. Oh Rhys. Poor deluded Rhys. He had no idea that Gwen had feelings for Jack, nevermind that she cheated on him. It was in that moment that Ianto realised just how similar he and Rhys were. They were both crazy, and stupidly in love with people they could never fully have. Wait..no. Ianto thought. I'm not in love with Jack..

The next thing Ianto knew he was knocking on Jack's door. He was anticipated to see the look on Jack's face when he saw the red shirt he was wearing.

"Come in!" He heard an American accent call out, that American accent that made his knees tempt to give way.

"Here you go, sir."

"Ianto, how many times do I have to ask you to call me Jack?" Ianto hated it when Jack told him to call him by his name. Purely because everytime he heard Jack's name he smiled. He despised it. He could literally feel his face turn red. He noticed the amusement in Jack's eyes.

"Sorry sir." Ianto apologised but realised that Jack wasn't paying attention. Jack had a hint of a smile on his face.

"Jack?" No reply.

"Jack?!" Ianto was getting worried.

"Sir?..I mean..Jack, are you okay?" Jack finally snapped out of it with a dazed expression.

"Sorry, yes I'm fine..now." Ianto looked into Jack's eyes...Uh-oh. Next thing he new, he was lost staring into the depths of the Captain's deep blue eyes. God, he could've stayed there forev-..

Ianto was cut off by Gwen's shrill voice,"IANTO!"

Ianto saw the annoyed look in the Captain's face and tried to explain, "I promised I'd help her with a report.."

He really had the right mind to give Gwen Decaf for the next month.

As he made his way towards the door he stopped without thinking and turned around, giving Jack that smile he knew he loved so much. He regretted it instantly feeling as stupid as he was. How could he possibly think Jack would appreciate that. But even though he saw Jack's face light up he couldn't help but feel like he was second best to Gwen.

As soon as he was back in the hub helping Gwen he realised, he would've prefered it if he was helping Jack instead. "Shit," he thought. "I'm in love with him."

**REVIEWS ARE LOVE!:D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: I'm falling in love with you**

**Rating: 15, for language and suggestive-ness.**

**Character/Pairings: Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Jack/Ianto, Slight Gwen Bashing!**

**Spoilers: NO SPOILERS.**

**Warnings: Slight Gwen Bashing! Swearing, and suggestiveness towards sex.**

**Summary: Jack and Ianto realise their feelings for each other, but will things go right for them when they are both hiding their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND TORCHWOOD BELONG TO RUSSELL T DAVIES AND THE BBC.**

**Trust me, if i owned them, Ianto, Owen and Tosh would be alive.**

Ianto twisted in Jack's arms so he was staring into the eyes of his lover. After everything that had happened the day before and last night, Ianto was exhausted. After helping Gwen with her report, he had to go out with Jack to fetch a couple of stray weevils, which meant that Jack would be trying profusely to get Ianto to have sex with him in the SUV, something Ianto knew Jack had wanted to try for a while. When they got back to the hub, he then had to clean up everyone elses mess. He remembered thinking how it looked like they probably had a rave or something, and chuckled lighty.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack asked his voice groggy, Ianto wasn't surprised judging by how much he had made him scream the night before. Jack, who had his arm wrapped around Ianto, pulled his young lover closer so their foreheads were touching.

"Nothing," Ianto smiled, breathing in Jack's devine scent. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few minutes." Jack was now staring into Ianto's eyes making it harder for him to breathe. They both felt each other move in slowly but before their lips had a chance to touch, Jack's phone was ringing. Jack groaned and twisted to grab for his phone and Ianto moved to lie on his back, letting out a breath he never realised he was holding.

"Who is it?" Ianto asked as he saw a troubled look on Jack's face.

"Gwen.." He replied and Ianto knew he was trying to decide wether to answer.

"Just leave it, it's probably nothing serious." Ianto thought it was time he found out who Jack really did care for more. However, he just ignored Ianto and put the phone to his ear. That gave Ianto all the answers he needed.

"Gwen?...Whats wrong?...Really?..Hold on." Ianto watched as Jack got up, slipped on a pair of thin black boxers and made his way through to the bathroom. He could just about make out Jack's voice.

"Mmhhm..Yeah...Oh god...Its going to be fine Gwen...I promise...Because you are Gwen Cooper, caring Gwen Cooper. The heart and soal of Torchwood...Yes okay...Thats fine. Bye cariad."

Ianto's eyes widened as he heard the last word...Cariad?

That was the word Ianto used quite often with Jack, and now Jack was using it with her. Ianto felt sick. He couldn't physically stay in Jack's bed any longer.

A few minutes later, Jack walked back through the room to find Ianto fully dressed with a fresh suit. He could tell Ianto was angry by the way he was gripping at the duvet. But he shrugged it off.

"What are you doing? We still have a few more hours," he growled hope clinging to every word.

"Why do you do it Jack?" Ianto was now facing Jack and Jack could tell he was upset.

"Do what?"

"You really don't see it do you?"

"Ianto, what are you talking about?"

"You drop everything for her. And then come crawling back to me because you know I'll always be here. Well, not any more. I'm through with being your part-time shag."

"Oh come on, Ianto you know that's not true."

"Yes it is. You use me to forget about Gwen and don't even realise what it does to me."

"Ianto I care about you-"

"And Tosh and Owen...But you've always had a soft spot for Gwen haven't you? 'The heart and soal of Torchwood'...Thats what you just said. And you know what the worst part is?! You called her cariad. That's what I call you. Do you know why?"Jack shook his head.

"Because I lo-...Just forget it." Ianto climbed out of Jack's bunker and was about to walk out of his office when he felt Jack grab his wrist.

"Jack..let me go."

"No. Finish what you were going to say..."

"What?"

"You what Ianto? Finish off that sentence." Jack's voice was barely a whisper.

"I love you..Jack. There. Well done. You've officially made me feel as pathetic as you. How fucking dare you? You may be the boss Jack, but not everything's going to go your way. You can't just kill yourself or fuck me senseless everytime you're reminded about the fact, that Gwen's married. It hurts Jack. It fucking hurts. The flirty looks, the constant reminder of her being better than the rest of us. I can't do it Jack. It just hurts way too fucking much." By the time Ianto was finished ranting and out of the hub he realised he was crying. He couldn't believe he had just said that to Jack. But the wierd thing was?...He didn't regret it.

**REVIEWS ARE LOVED!**

**I'M SO SORRY JANTO FANS! BUT IT GETS BETTER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PROMISE! ITS WORTH IT TOO READ ON!3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: I'm falling in love with you**

**Rating: 15, for language and suggestive-ness.**

**Character/Pairings: Tosh, Owen, Gwen, Jack, Ianto, Jack/Ianto, Slight Gwen Bashing!**

**Spoilers: NO SPOILERS.**

**Warnings: Slight Gwen Bashing! Swearing, and suggestiveness towards sex.**

**Summary: Jack and Ianto realise their feelings for each other, but will things go right for them when they are both hiding their feelings?**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing apart from the plot! ALL THE CHARACTERS AND TORCHWOOD BELONG TO RUSSELL T DAVIES AND THE BBC.**

**Trust me, if i owned them, Ianto, Owen and Tosh would be alive.**

Ianto walked into the hub and realised everyone else had already arrived..great, he thought, I'm late. After moving quickly past everyone-unnoticed as usual- he arrived at the kitchen and flicked on the kettle.

"Ianto?" Ianto turned to find Jack staring at him, puffy and red from crying.

"Im sorry, Jack," sometimes he hated himself for being nice.

He realised Jack was about to say something and cut him off.

"I meant everyword of it. But I shouldn't of said it. It was unproffesional." Ianto turned back around to finish making the coffee. Jack stood there helplessly. When he was finished, he put all the mugs of coffee, including Jack's out of habit, on a tray and made his way to the hub. He firstly arrived at Tosh's desk where her and Owen stood chatting.

"Here you go," Ianto said with a smile as he gave them their drinks, but he could tell they were worried, he too was crying earlier that morning and had red eyes.

"Ianto? Please talk to me?" Ianto realised Jack was standing behind him.

"Not here Jack."

"Please Ianto, let me explain."

"Theres nothing left to say," Ianto mumbled as he Gave Gwen her coffee. He and Jack were fully aware that all three Torchwood members were now watching.

"Ianto, please, you have it all wrong." Ianto could sense the desperation in Jack's voice.

"JACK. I said not here." Ianto was now practically shouting.

"WHY NOT?! I WANT EVERYONE TO KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME?!

"Oh for fucks sake Jack. Give it a rest."

"Ianto please.." Jack moved closer and Ianto could tell he was crying.

"You hurt me Jack. Theres nothing more to say cariad.." Ianto realised what he said. "Fuck. Sorry. I guess I should stop calling you that."

Ianto walked past Jack but Jack spun him around and was now shouting. "Don't you dare stop calling me that! Don't you dare! I don't love Gwen I promise!"

"Jack.."

"I promise! If anything I envy her. I want what she has, a normal life! Being able to grow old and die with the person you love! Having a family! Not letting Torchwood get in the way! So you don't you ever..DARE, STOP CALLING ME CARIAD."

"Jack..It's tainted..This whole 'thing' we have is tainted. After what i heard yesterday, paranoia will always be there to remind me that I'm not good enough."

Jack stepped closer to Ianto and spoke softly but luckily the other memebers of Torchwood could still hear.

"Ianto. You are good enough. Hell, if anything you're better. I would never call anyone else apart from you cariad. I was calling you. I had already put the phone down. You can even ask Gwen. But yes. I am jealous of her. She gets to grow old with the person she loves like I said. And Ianto, baby, you have no idea how much I want to grow old with you. Because cariad, I love you. And it pains me to think that I can't spend all of eternity with you...as for the paranoia? Fuck it. I will be there, holding you and reassuring you that I love you every single night, for as long as you shall there is no other person I would rather wake up next to."

Before Jack could say anything else, Ianto crushed his lips to Jack's and as much as they tried none of them could hold back the tears.

"I fucking love you cariad, more than you'll ever know." Jack whispered into Ianto's ear before going to pull away, but Ianto just kept him close.

"Jack? Feel free to get that Unit cap of martha." Ianto growled with a smile and could literally feel Jack's eyes widening. Suddenly, they both pulled away as they heard Owen coughing. When they looked toward him, they could see a glint of a tear in his eye.

"Sorry, to put a stop to your display of affection here, but I have an alien to disect." Owen tried to get away.

"What's the matter Owen? Gonna cry?" Jack taunted earning himself a chuckle from Ianto and a scowl from Owen.

Suddenly when Owen left, the hub got awkward and Jack made for a quick escape.

"Well, I've erm..got a lot of paperwork.." Jack spoke before gently kissing Ianto's cheek and whispering something in his ear. "I love you."

Ianto just blushed as Jack turned away to go to his office. Ianto was lucky he had his tourist office, like Jack had his office, to escape to. But before he could escape he saw Gwen making his way over to him...ah, shit.

"Ianto?"

"Hi Gwen..Look, I'm really sorry.." Ianto was cut off by Gwen.

"No. Ianto, I am so sorry, I shouldn't have phoned I know, but I was drunk and had an arguement with Rhys, and..well, I see Jack as an older brother so i went to him for advice. And he most certainly never called me cariad, not that i know what that is.." Gwen looked embarrassed and Ianto was shocked at her apology.

"It's okay Gwen, really, and it mean sweetheart." Ianto saw the grin that crept onto Gwen's face.

"He loves you Ianto, don't ever let anyone come between you." Gwen smiled before returning to her desk.

* * *

A few hours later, Jack was sitting at his desk, thinking about Ianto. He was so glad everything was out in the open and they didn't have to hide anymore. He wanted to prove to everyone how much he really did love Ianto. Suddenly, Jack was pulled out of his thoughts by an email. He turned to his computer to see it was Ianto, his smile grew deeper as he read what the email contained.

Jack ran down the steps and into the hub, "RIGHT. Everyone you can go home, nothing wrong the rift and you guys have been working hard, so off you go." Jack was literally putting their coats on them and shoving them out. He then grabbed his great coat and made his way to the garage where they kept the SUV, with a huge smile on his face.

He then thought back to what the email had said,

_"Jack, you know how you said you would help me with anything? Well, I need help. I've left my clothes somewhere..but I don't know where. I'm in the SUV..and need someone to keep me company. But be quick, or else I might have to give Martha this red Unit cap back.._  
_P.s. I love you."_

__**PLEASE REVIEW.:D**

**I hope this made the previous chapter better!**


End file.
